Werewolf Princess
by rockstarr5545
Summary: It has been two years since they returned from Wales. Now Nodoka is the one in trouble, can Negi and the others save her from becoming a bride to the werewolf prince? Or will Nodoka be enslaved by his charm? Rated T for violence and blood. Slight NodXNeg NatXKot YueXOC and AsuXOC
1. Chapter 1 Abuducted

**Me: Hey Negi, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Negi: Why me?**

**Me: Because we won't leave until you do!**

**Negi: Alright, rockstarr5545 don't own Negima.**

**Me: Thank you Negi, you can go! This is my first Fanfic, hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

**Mahora academy**

**Two years after going to Wales**

**Nodoka's POV**

Nodoka was reading under a tree, waiting for time pass when a stranger approached her. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a miss Miyazaki Nodoka. Do you know where she is?" Nodoka froze then slowly looked up at the stranger, he had short brown hair and yellow eyes. His jacket was slung over his shoulder revealing a white dress shirt and black tie.

"May I ask what you want first? I-I mean, I don't want to give the information t-to some random stranger" Over the past year Nodoka had learned to be more confident in herself, but she was still a little nervous around strangers.

"My master met her a few years ago and was wondering if she would like to have a cup of tea. She helped him when he was in need and wanted to repay the favor." He smiled at her.

'_I remember that. I saw him out in the rain and invited him into the dorm for some tea to wait it out.' _ He looked around Negi Sensei's age, and I thought he was just a lost little kid. "Okay I trust you now, I am Nodoka." She stood up and looked up at the man. "I would be honored to have tea with him."

"Oh pardon me Miss, I did not recognize you. I was the one who picked up my master, you have grown since I last met you. You're taller and your hair is longer."

He was right about Nodoka looking different, over the last two years her body had matured and her hair had grown down to her waist. Her bangs were now out of her eyes as well.

Nodoka followed the man to his car and got in. He started to drive away from Mahora.

**Asuna's POV**

Asuna was leaving the school when she saw Nodoka reading a book. She was about to call out to her when a strange guy walked up to Nodoka. Nodoka looked startled at first, but then she gets up and follows him to his car. Asuna watched in shock as Nodoka got in the car and they drove away.

Negi, Konoka, and Setsuna walked out of the school and up to Asuna. "Asuna-san, is something the matter?" Negi asked her.

Asuna looked at them "I just saw Honya-chan get into a car with a stranger, they just left!" The others looked shocked that Nodoka would do such a thing _'I hope nothing bad happens to her.'_

Konoka is the first to respond "Well I'm sure everything is fine. Nodoka-chan wouldn't go off with some stranger, so we should wait until seven before freaking out." She smiled at her friends "Let's go Set-chan, I'm cooking dinner tonight. Buy Asuna-chan, Negi-kun." Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand and tugged her towards the dorm.

Asuna didn't look convinced _'I just have a bad feeling about that guy, why did she go with him?'_ Asuna looked at Negi, he didn't seem convinced either.. "Negi, I have a bad feeling about that guy, I think Honya-chan might be in danger."

"Hmm, I think you're right Asuna. I want to go talk to master, you should come with me to tell her what you saw." Negi started to walk in the direction of Evangeline's cabin then stopped. "We should get Kotaro and Yue-san before we go, they will be able to help." Asuna looked at him puzzled.

Negi sighed and began to explain. "Yue-san is Nodoka-san's best friend so she might know where she went, and Kotaro has a great sense of smell so he could help track where they went. They should be in the dorms right now, I'll get Kotaro and you get Yue-san." With that Negi headed towards the dorms, Asuna following slowly.

LLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEE EEE BBBBBBRRRRRREEEEREEAAAAAAAAK KKKKKK

**Negi's POV**

**Evangeline's cabin**

Negi couldn't stand still, he was too worried about Nodoka _'What if she's hurt, or what if she's crying! If I find out they hurt her in any way I'll… No I can't think this way, I'm her teacher so of course I'm worried, but I just feel so frantic.' _Negi started to pace.

"Now stop that right now! I won't have some brat ruin my carpet!" Evangeline scolded. "I may know where Miyazaki was taken, but I'm afraid it won't help."

"Eve-chan spit it out, if Honya-chan's in danger we'll save her like she helped save me." Asuna was sitting on the floor with an eager expression on her face. "I'll be able to kick some butt again!"

"Asuna-san, let her talk. I'm worried about Nodoka!" Yue spoke up for the first time. "What were you saying Evangeline-san? Do you know where Nodoka was taken?"

Evangeline looked at her sadly, which surprised everyone. "Yes, I'm afraid she has been chosen by the Werewolf Prince…" She paused and took a deep breath "To become his bride."

"What, how could this happen!" Yue was shocked. "We need to save her!"

"Well I won't be certain until we go to the place where Kagurazaka saw them together. If he was a werewolf we'll know by his scent. If I'm right, the only way to save Miyazaki is to get to her before she's turned…" Evangeline looked at the sky through the window, it was a new moon, and they had until the next full moon to save her.

'_Nodoka-san, please be safe, I don't want to see you hurt!' _Negi thought before he followed his master back to the school. "Kotaro, you know what a werewolf smells like right?"

"Of course, they smell like human mixed with wolf and wet dog. It's hard to mistake it for anything else." Kotaro sounded a little offended that Negi didn't believe in him.

"They were right there, by the large oak tree. Honya-chan was reading when the stranger walked up to her. They talked for a bit, then she stood up and followed him to his car." Asuna Pointed to the large oak tree in the middle of the school courtyard.

"Whew, I can smell him from here. He was definitely a werewolf." Kotaro plugged his nose and took a few steps back.

"Well you only have 'til the next full moon to save her." With that Evangeline left.

"Let's go back to our room and work out a plan." Asuna leads the group back into the dorms. When the get there they call Negi's other partners and break the news to them.


	2. Chapter 2 The loss

**Me: Hey, Just so you know, I don't care too much about reviews. I just love to write stories.**

**Nodoka: rockstarr5545 doesn't own Negima, but she wishes she did.**

**Me: Thanks Nodo-chan! She's right, now on to the story! XD**

**Werewolf Main Castle**

**Nodoka's POV**

Nodoka was locked in a large bedroom in the top of a tower. She felt like a princess waiting for her prince to save her. She kept thinking about how stupid it was to follow a stranger and then get into his car. _'Everyone's probably worried about me, I should my card to contact Negi Sensei. Then I could ask him to save me' _Just as she was about to pull out her pactio card the door opened.

"Now I understand that you may be upset with us for taking you but we have good reason. Miss Nodoka, you are going to be the prince's bride. He fell in love with you the moment he saw you, then when you invited him inside out of the rain he knew you were the one." The man from before, the one that brought me here, bowed and ushered in two maids.

"Hello Miss Nodoka, I am Sumi, your personal maid, and this is Korra, your dress maker." The maid with long red hair, Sumi, bowed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"An honor really." The maid with shoulder length silver hair, Korra, bowed. "I am here to take your measurements for your wedding gown." Korra walked up to Nodoka and started to measure everywhere. "My you sure have grown since the master last saw you. He said you were only an inch taller than him and extremely petite. Now you have some muscle on you and you aren't so small. Perfect because the master is taller now too.

"I-I don't w-want to b-become a b-b-bride! I h-have someone I-I-I truly love! So p-please let m-me go!" Nodoka yelled at them. She was so scared by what was going on she fainted right there.

"Oh no, what should we do Lisste? What if she refuses to marry the master, he'll kill her. Then he'll kill the man she loves, and us too!" Sumi asked the man.

He picked up Nodoka and laid her on the bed "Well first we'll continue preparations, then we'll convince her that the only way to save the man she loves is to marry Master Blade."

"I have her measurements, I'll get started on her wedding dress. Sumi make sure she stays the same weight. I don't want her to thick or to skinny." Korra picked up her things then left.

"Watch her Sumi, we don't want her escaping like the last one… If you leave lock the door." Lisste ordered than followed Korra out.

Sumi looked at the pale Nodoka lying on the bed. She walked over to her and started to brush Nodoka's hair "You pour girl, being forced to marry at a young age, and not even to the man you love. How I pity you for going through this all."

**~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~**

Nodoka woke up and the room was dark. Her maid was gone and Nodoka was all alone. "Adeat" She whispered, pulling out her pactio card. "Sumi" As she said those words her book flew open to reveal what the maid was thinking.

'_I need to hurry and prepare a meal for Miss Nodoka. Korra will have my head if Miss Nodoka's weight changes even an ounce!' _So Sumi was down in the kitchen.

'_Now was the perfect time to call Negi Sensei.'_ Nodoka thought "Adeat" She whispered again then concentrated. "Please work, please work! Negi Sensei, please hear me, I need help!" Nodoka whispered over and over, then finally she heard him.

"_Nodoka-san, are you alright? Where are you, we'll come to get you right away." _ Negi asked her.

"Sensei, Please help me. I-I'm in t-the t-tower of a w-weird castle, a-and t-t-they w-want me to m-m-m-marry someone! I-I'm s-s-scared Sensei, please save me!" Nodoka whispered "I can't leave t-this room, t-they lock the door after they leave and i-it's too h-high to j-jump d-d-down." Nodoka began to cry.

"_Calm down Nodoka-san, I can call you to me with our cards. Just hold still and soon you'll be back at Mahora with everyone." _Negi assured her. But before he could finish the spell to call her Sumi walked in and snatched the card away from Nodoka.

"Miss Nodoka, don't you know that the barrier around the castle stops any strong magic from working? If he had done that spell you would have only been moved outside that wall and then have fallen to your death!" Sumi yelled at her. "Now I'll give this back to you but tell you friend that when you get married to Master Blade, the pactio will become no more." She handed Nodoka her card and a bowl of soup. "Now eat up!" Sumi ordered and sat down in the chair next to the door.

"_Nodoka-san what happened? Our connection failed. Is something wrong, should I try again?"_ Negi asked.

"Miss Nodoka, before you answer him you should know, if you don't marry the master he will kill the man you love and you as well. Do you want him to die?"

"NO!" Nodoka yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Negi Sensei, but I-I want to tell you that I'm still in love with you. So because I love you and will do anything for you, I'm going to marry Blade, the prince of werewolves. Please tell everyone that I'll miss them and that I wish it didn't have to be this way. I love you sensei, good bye, forever." When Nodoka was done talking she looked at her card and ripped it into pieces. She then cried for hours, refusing to eat or drink until she felt a little better.

**LLLiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiNNNeeeee eeeee BBBrrrrrrrrrEEEaaaaaaaaaaKKK eeeeeeRRR**

**Negi's POV**

**Mahora's dorms, Asuna Konoka and Negi's room**

"_NO!" _Negi heard Nodoka yell, _"I'm sorry Negi Sensei, but I-I want to tell you that I'm still in love with you. So because I love you and will do anything for you, I'm going to marry Blade, the prince of werewolves. Please tell everyone that I'll miss them and that I wish it didn't have to be this way. I love you sensei, good bye, forever."_ Negi could hear how upset she was, when she finished Negi tried to say something but he couldn't reach her. Negi realized what had happened, her card had been destroyed.

"Negi what happened to Honya-chan? Why did you suddenly stop talking to her?" Asuna was sitting across from Negi, next to Kotaro, Kaede, and Setsuna. Yue, Haruna, Chisame, and Natsumi were gathered around the room, and Fuuka, Fumika, and Konoka were on the couch next to Negi.

"Her card…" Negi didn't know the how to explain it to them "Her pactio card was destroyed. I don't understand how it happened but, now the contract is gone. I can no longer contact Nodoka-san."

"I'm possible! The only people who could destroy the cards are those within that contract!" Negi's familiar, the talking ermine explained. "So only you or Nodoka could have canceled the contract. This would mean she was the one who destroy her card."

Negi understood what Nodoka had meant when she said she would marry the werewolf. "Nodoka said she was sorry, that she was sad that things were going to end this way. I think they're threatening something so important to her that she's willing to marry a werewolf to protect it."

"Well that's not hard to figure out" Haruna winked at Yue who nodded in agreement then looked at Negi.

"She's right, we already know who's more important to her then her own life." Yue smiled at Negi. The rest of the group caught on and smiled at him as well, even Negi understood what they were talking about. "We also know who took her, and where they went."

"For the past month Yue and I have noticed different people following Nodoka, always trying to get her alone. So one day we followed one and ended up outside a castle in the middle of the woods. Just to be safe we followed three others and ended up at the same place. They have never followed her this far on campus so we thought it would be fine to leave her alone to read. We never thought they would take her away." Haruna looked at everyone then down at the floor.

"Don't worry girls, it is not your fault. We will get her back soon, so don't blame yourselves." Negi tried to encourage them.

Yue shook her head and sighed "Negi Sensei, I don't think you understand, Nodoka is doing this so she can protect you. If you go and they hurt you, Nodoka will blame herself. Then she'll be more determined to marry the werewolf." Yue pointed out to him.

"So if we go." Fumika spoke up.

"We can't let Negi Sensei get hurt!" Fuuka finished.

"So what should we do Negi-bozou?" Kaede asked.

Negi didn't know how to answer, he wanted to save his student right away, but He knew they needed a plan.

**Nodoka: I don't want to marry a werewolf.**

**Me: I know, you want to marry Negi.**

**Nodoka: *Blushes* I-I didn't mean… *Faints***

**Me: Well check back soon for the next chapter! Oh and if I messed up on the spellings please don't be afraid to let me know! And Congrats to Angel981 for being the very first person to review about my very first story!**


	3. Chapter 3 Face to Face part 1

**Me: I don't own Negima. *Tears***

**Asuna: Yeah, yeah we get it. She doesn't own Negima, so get to the story!**

**Me: I was getting there Asuna, calm down.**

**Asuna: I can't help it I want to know what happens to Honya-chan.**

**Nodoka: I-I do too.**

**Me: to the story!**

**Yue's POV**

**Dorms Courtyard**

**One Week Later**

Yue was sitting in a tree thinking about Nodoka. Like she had since Nodoka's pactio card had been destroyed, by Nodoka. '_Why did you do it? Negi Sensei hasn't done anything since then, and I think he's confused, like the rest of us. Nodoka please come back soon! Nothing will be right until you are!' _Yue thought sadly. "Nodoka, we miss you." She whispered to the clouds.

"And that, Yue-san, is why I want your help." The sudden sound of Negi's voice startled Yue and almost made her fall off her branch. "I need you, Haruna-san, Konoka-san and Setsuna-san to help me save Nodoka-san. We should keep it a secret from Asuna-san for now." The young Mage looked at her hopefully.

Yue jumped down and hugged her teacher quickly. "Thank you Sensei!" Yue blushed when she realized what she was doing "Sorry Negi Sensei."

Negi just smiled, glad to have more help saving Nodoka. "You get Haruna-san and head over to Masters house, she and Chachamaru are also helping us."

Yue followed her teacher into the dorms and up to their section. She headed to Haruna's room while Negi headed to Konoka's room.

"Paru, are you in there?" Yue knocked. "Paru, it's about Nodoka!" She heard rustling from inside then Haruna opened the door. "About time, let's go I'll tell you on the way." Yue grabbed her friends hand and started dragging her down the hall.

"Chill Yue, I'm coming. Now what about Nodoka? Have you heard anything?" Haruna asked her. Yue explained the situation as they walked to Evangeline's house. "So Negi Sensei finally has a plan? Took him long enough!" Haruna sighed.

LLLLiiiiiiNNNNNeeeee - BBBBBBrrrrrrrEEEEEEEaaaaaaaK KKKKK

**Asuna's POV**

**Girls Dorms**

Negi entered the room and asked Konoka and Setsuna to walk with him for a second, Asuna could tell he was up to something by the way he refused to look at her when she asked what was going on. She followed them quietly and tried to hear what they were saying.

"…. Do you think we'll make it?" Setsuna asked.

"Don't be like that Set-chan….. And even then she won't hurt us… Okay Set-chan?" Konoka answered.

"….. I promise you!" Negi finished.

'_What are they planning? And what were they talking about?' _Asuna thought to herself. She was still following them, trying to figure it out, when she was spotted by Ayaka.

"Asuna what are you doing?!" Ayaka yelled at her giving her away.

"Shut up Ayaka! I was trying to see what Negi was up to!" Asuna yelled back at her, noticing the three she had been following were gone. "Damn it, where'd they go!" Asuna gave up after a while knowing if he of Setsuna wanted to hide from her, they would stay hidden.

_LINE_BREAK_

**Negi's POV**

Negi sighed in relief as Asuna left in defeat. He looked at the two girls with him "Let's go, I don't want Asuna-san to get even more suspicious." Negi whispered to them and walked down to meet the others who were waiting inside for him to tell them his plan.

Evangeline was the only one outside, an evil smile played across her face. "Well Boya, I'm not surprised you're doing this. One small group of people to face the whole werewolf population. I wish I were able to watch the battle." Evangeline led them into the living room where Yue, Haruna, and Chachamaru were waiting.

"Hello Master, Negi Sensei, Konoka-san, and Setsuna-san. Would you like some tea?" Chachamaru asked bowing.

Konoka went to help her in the kitchen while the others sat down.

Negi looked at his students smiling faces, "Well you all know why we're here. We are going to rescue Nodoka-san, and I'm going to have to ask someone to help us, but you aren't going to like it." He was talking about Fate, their old enemy.

"Negi-kun, who is it?" Konoka asked as she handded him the tea. "You know you can tell us, no matter who it is!" Her smiled pained him slightly, he knew what they thought of Fate, but he was the only one who could help.

Negi took a deep breath "I need to ask Fate for help. Before you say anything, I know for a fact he will help. Fate will do anything if it's for personal gain, and what I have to offer him is to much for him to refuse."

They were quite for a while, the girls sipped their tea thinking about what he had said. 15 minutes passed before anyone spoke.

"Umm... Negi Sensei? What is it you're offering Fate?" Setsuna asked him couriously.

"Well Setsuna-san, I'm going to offer him his life." Negi spoke so matter-of-factly. _'I just hope this all works out, don't worry Nodoka-san, I'll save you. No matter what, I'll deffinatly save you!'_

**L-I-N-E-B-R-E-A-K**

**Nodoka's POV**

**Werewolf Castle**

Nodoka was now allowed to wonder around the tower, she found a large library and spen most of her time there. Sumi would visit her and bring her food and drink.

One day while Nodoka was exploring the books she found some on magic, and it made her think of Negi. _'I am so sorry Negi-Sensei. I wish I could be with you, if only once more.' _she felt warm tears flow down her face "Negi Sensei." she whispered _'I want to go home, and I want you!'_

Sumi walked in then and grabbed some tissues for Nodoka. "Shh it will be all right m'lady, Master will take care of you. He is older then you think, and is very kind." Sumi tried to comfert her, not really knowing what to say to the younger girl. "Would you like to tell me about your Negi Sensei? It might help you get through this, but you should know, Blade-sama is here for you, always." She smiled at Nodoka and waited for her to answer.

Nodoka sighed and nodded "Negi Sensei is four years younger then me. I met and fell in love with him three years ago when he started teaching. I never cared that he was younger, he had more maturity then any one I've ever met. Negi Sensei is kind and strong, he's saved me so many times. I know I can count on him when something bad happens, he will protect me." While Nodoka was talking her voice became soft and inspired.

Sumi fround and looked away. "You really love him don't you? More then I thought... Miss Nodoka, you do understand that marrying Lord Blade, you're protecting your Negi, right?"

"Yes Sumi, that's why I ripped up my pactio card. I didn't want him hurt, or in danger. I love him to much for that, so I will marry Blade without hesitation." Nodoka's voice broke at the last sentance. She knew she would never love any one like she loved Negi sensei. A few tears traild down her cheeks and she wiped them away.

"Miss Nodoka, if I let you talk to Negi one last time, will you smile more?" Sumi asked her.

Nodoka brightened "Really? I promise I will be happier if I could say goodbye in person." And she ment it.

"I know of a portal spell that will allow you to talk to him face to face, but you will still be in your room. I will do this spell for you tonight, please wait in your room."

Nodoka nodded and walked up towards her room. She wanted to figure out what she would say before hand so she wouldn't get so nurvous.

**-_-LINE-_-_-BREAK-_-**

**Nodoka's POV**

**Her room**

**Werewolf Castle**

Nodoka wrote down what she wanted to tell Negi, and went over it again _' Hello Negi Sensei, how have you been? I miss all of you very much, but the people here are really nice to me. I have my own maid Sumi-san, and a personal dress maker Korra-san. I know that when I marry Blade-san, I will become a werewolf too. I'm sorry things happened this way, but because I care so much about you, I have to do this. I lovee you... N-Negi-kun.' _Nodoka blushed at adding -kun to Negi's name.

"Are you ready m'lady?" Sumi asked her.

"Yes, I want to see Negi Sensei now, please." Nodoka smiled at her maid.

Sumi walked to the center of the room and got ready. "Quaesitum est opus ut videam quid amet." Sumi chanted. "Sino eam videre in" she continued. Then she pointed at Nodoka "Amore eius!" She shouted.

A mirrior like surface formed infront of Nodoka, execpt she wasn't the reflection. Negi was the one refelcted.

_"Nodoka-san?" _


	4. Chapter 4 Face to Face part 2

**Me: I wonder how the readers will react to this chapter. (Oh and to UberNimrod, the reason she is acting that way is because they threatend to kill Negi if she escaped. So to keep Negi safe she is doing what she's told. Hope that helped.)**

**Konoka: Well it's really exciting, like when… *Setsuna covers mouth***

**Setsuna: Lady Konoka, please don't give away anything.**

**Konoka: Okay Set-chan, but please just call me Konoka. You are my friend.**

**Me: Thanks Setsuna-san, and please be careful Kono-chan! I want them to have to read the story.**

**Setsuna: *Sighs* rockstarr5545 doesn't own Negima, thank you for reading.**

**Negi's POV**

**Asuna's, Konoka's, and Negi's room**

**6:45pm**

Negi was sitting on the couch alone, the two girls he shared the room with were out shopping. Negi was thinking about what he told the girls, Fate is just a doll, what he wants more than anything is life, the chance to live and have total control. Negi had the crystal that would allow that. The Imperial crystal would allow Fate to have control over his life, but that meant if Negi was taken over by the dark magic again he would be forever lost. The crystal stopped the takeovers, but Negi would easily give it up to save Nodoka. He wouldn't let anything harm his students, ever.

Negi had been lost in thought when a strange glow grabbed his attention, it was a glowing blue cloud at first, then slowly it changed into a mirror. Negi stood up and went to inspect the strange magic when the mirror changed from his reflection to that of Nodoka. "Nodoka-san?"

Nodoka smiled at Negi, glad she could see her teacher again. _"Hello Negi Sensei, how have you been?"_ Nodoka was getting nervous again, but she had to talk to him. She needed to tell him how she felt, and say goodbye.

Negi was amazed at what he saw. _'Nodoka, my Nodoka is really talking to me!' _Then he realized something _'I just called her "My Nodoka" why would I do something as foolish as that? Yes she is my student, and a close friend, but she's hardly mine.' _He noticed her looking at him with concern. "Don't mind me Nodoka-san, I was just surprised by seeing you."

"_I didn't wake you did I?"_ Nodoka wanted to hug her teacher, but she knew it was futile. _"I'm sorry I destroyed the pactio card, I just didn't want to see you get hurt because of me. The pactio wouldn't have lasted much longer any way."_ Nodoka felt tears sting her eyes, but she refused to let Negi see her cry in their last minutes together.

"Nodoka-san, what are you talking about? You can't be getting married to that prince can you?" Negi was worried about her, he didn't want to see her taken away. "We're going to come save you, so don't worry about anything. If you tell me where you are I'll…"

Nodoka cut him off _"No Sensei, you can't come save me! They'll never stop looking, and when they find you, they'll kill you! So as long as I stay here with them you, and everyone else stay safe."_ Nodoka looked at him sadly.

"_Lady Nodoka, please hurry. Blade-sama wishes to dine with you tonight, Korra will be here soon to dress you. So say goodbye to him."_ Negi heard a women's voice call out.

"_I'm going to say what I wanted to say, please just listen to me."_ Nodoka pause to take a deep breath. _"I love you, and always will. It's because I love you that I'm going to marry Blade, and because you are no longer my Sensei, and this is the last time I'll see you. I love you Negi-kun! Please don't come after me!"_ Nodoka blushed beat red. The mirror glistened and vanished.

"Way to go Honya-chan! Did you see how brave she was Konoka?" Asuna spoke, startling Negi. "We really can't leave her now." Negi turned around to see Asuna and Konoka standing near the back of the couch. Asuna looked at him "Can you believe she called you 'Negi-kun'? I'm going to go tell Yue and Paru! Konoka, make sure to tell Setsuna!" With those words Asuna ran out the door.

"We really should save her soon, but Negi-kun, what if she won't come? I mean she's afraid that if we save her, they'll come and kill us. So to protect us she's giving into them." Konoka looked at him sadly.

Negi realized she was right. "Konoka-san, I want you to call everyone in our class that knows magic. Tell them to meet up at Master's resort. We're going to have to call Fate earlier than expected." Negi grabbed his staff and left through the window. He flew to his Master's and landed on her deck. "Master, Chachamaru-san, get ready for company. I have the girls coming for when we summon Fate, and we need to summon him now!" Negi yelled as he entered the cottage.

Chachamaru was coming down the stairs, an enraged Evangeline behind her. "This better be important Boya! I don't like to be disturbed!" The mad vampire yelled at him.

Negi apologized and told them what happened. Evangeline stayed quiet, waiting for Negi to finish. "It sounds like they've decided to start her change now. I can't be certain, but if I'm right then she will become half werewolf until the full moon." She told him.

"A half werewolf, I don't understand what you mean." Negi looked at Evangeline curiously.

She sighed at his ignorance "A half werewolf is a person bitten before the full moon, and undergoes the change. They become deadly, with the half the skills, strength of a full werewolf, and the brain of a human. The half werewolf will become a full werewolf during their first full moon, if they kill during it. If the half werewolf does not kill during their first full moon they will forever remain a half werewolf. A twisted fate really."

Negi was shocked, no matter what Nodoka was going to be turned into a werewolf! _'NO, I won't let them turn her! I will save Nodoka before it's too late!' _ He looked Evangeline in the eyes and asked the one question he could "Is there a way to save her?"

**Now is the LINE BREAK, stay tuned for more after this! LLIINNEE BBRREEAAKK~~**

**Nodoka's POV**

**Castle Dining Room**

**11:30pm**

Nodoka was wearing a strapless black silk dress that was tight and revealing at the top, then flowed into layers like a ball gown. She had on fingerless lace gloves that went up to her elbow and black leather boots that want to her knees.

Sumi had tied her hair up in a fancy way, allowing it to trail down her back. "When you meet Blade-sama, be polite and smile." Sumi had told her, now Nodoka sat alone in the dining room.

The double doors opened, startling Nodoka, and a tall man walked in. "I finally get to see you again, my princess! I waited so long for you, and now we will always be together!" Nodoka guessed by the way he was talking to her that he was Blade.

"Thank you for inviting me to eat with you." Nodoka forced herself to smile _'I don't like the smell of blood coming off him, it's disgusting!'_ She thought. "Um may I ask what we're eating tonight?"

Blade smiled evilly at her "We won't be eating until later. For now the ritual begins!" Before Nodoka could ask what the ritual was Blade shifted and lunged at her.

'_He's going to eat me!'_ She thought as he landed on the table right in front of her. He leaned in and licked her neck, then grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in the air. Nodoka's feet were dangling three feet off the ground, and Blade was starting to rise her higher. "Negi-kun Help Me!" She cried out panicked, not even realizing she had said –Kun.

Blade then grabbed her legs and carried Nodoka bridal style to the far end of the room where a magic circle drawn with blood was on the floor, surrounded by candles. He tied Nodoka's hands behind her back and placed her in the center of the circle. He began to chant an incantation _**"Lupus sponsa regis, quod non transit in hominem et iumentum."**_ Nodoka's eyes widened as her body started to glow along with the circle. _**"Factum est unum ex pravis."**_ Blade finished.

Nodoka started to float, and she watched in horror as Blade came closer and bit her shoulder. "NEGIIIII….." She yelled before passing out.

**~~~~LLLLIIIINNNNEEEE~~~~ ~~~~BBBBRRRREEEEAAAAKKKKEEEE~~~~**

**Negi's POV Again**

**Outside Werewolf Castle**

**11:45pm**

Negi and his students were standing in front of the door to the castle when they herd Nodoka scream "NEGIIIII….." it was an ear piercing scream.

"Nodoka! We need to hurry sensei, Nodoka's in trouble." Yue begged Negi. He was already fighting off the urge to run in and save her, they needed to do things rationally.

Fate was standing next to Negi, his usually blank face had a hint of sadness on it. He knew Nodoka was changed already, and that it was a life even he wished on nobody. Though he wasn't there for Nodoka, all he wanted was the crystal hanging from around Negi's neck.

"Kotaro, do you hear anything?" Negi asked his demon friend.

Kotaro listened and then heard voices. "Listen Negi, you should be able to hear them too." He prompted Negi

Kotaro was right, if they were quiet enough they could hear the voices. _**"Dia sudah bersedia, membawanya kembali ke biliknya. Dan anda mengambil penjagaan perosak!"**_The first one spoke. Negi realized it was Malay.

He translated for the others. "She is ready, take her back to her room. And you six, take care of those pests" Negi frowned "They already know we're here, and Nodoka-san's being taken to somewhere in the castle."

"I suggest we split in two groups, the first stay and fight while the second searches for Nodoka." Yue told the group. "Fate, Evangeline-san, Chachamaru-san, Kaede-san, Asuna-san, Kotaro-kun, Akira-san, Ku Fei-san, Makie-san, and Mana-san stay here and fight. Everyone else will help look for Nodoka, Negi Sensei should come with us just in case we run into trouble. Does anyone disagree with this?" Yue asked them.

Fate surprised everyone with what he said "I think that is a good idea, now get going." Nobody moved at first.

"Natsumi-san, use your artifact to hide us while we sneak into the building." Negi told her.

Natsumi looked at Kotaro quickly "Adeat" she called out, activating her card which turned into a dress and half mask. "Okay everyone, hold hands and don't let go." The search group all held hands "Kotaro-kun, please be careful." She whispered to the demon boy before putting the mask up to her face. The group holding hands turned invisible.

**NOW IS THE LINE BREAK, PLEASE WAIT FOR PROGRAM TO RETURN**

Negi was holding Natsumi's and Yue's hands as they made their way past the guards and into the main plaza. There Natsumi took the mask away from her face "Does anyone know where we should look?" She asked them.

Negi remembered something "When I talked to Nodoka before she destroyed her card she said she was in a tower, and it was too high to escape from. We should check out the towers first. Natsumi-san, take the other girls with you, I'll be faster on my own. Do be careful girls."

Negi let go of their hands and headed to the east tower, while the others headed to the west tower. What Negi didn't know was that Konoka and Setsuna were following him.

**LLINE~~~ ~~~BREAK**

**Nodoka's POV**

**Werewolf Castle**

**Locked Room in Tower**

Nodoka woke up to the pain in her shoulder, when she touched it, her shoulder was wet. Nodoka looked at her hand and it was covered in blood. She felt dizzy but managed to get up and walk over to the full size mirror. When she looked at her reflection she felt confused. She was sure she was alone, but in the mirror was someone she didn't recognize, wearing the same dress she was. When she touched the mirror the person in the mirror moved. Nodoka realized it was her.

Her hair was now down to the floor, and a pale purple, almost white. Nodoka moved her bangs out of her eyes and noticed that they were no longer blue but gold, with flecks of red. _'How will anyone recognize me, I'm too different!' _Nodoka opened her mouth to cry out when she saw that all her teeth were pointed. "I'm a monster!" She punched her reflection, sending mirror shards everywhere then she went on a rampage, throwing things around and punching the walls. "Why did it turn out like this, why do I have to be like this!? I want to go back to before this happened, tell myself not to go with that guy!" Nodoka finally calmed down when she realized all the damage she had caused. The shock was overwhelming, making her fall to her knees. "I just want to go back to Mahora!"

Nodoka crawled back to the bed, ignoring the glass and splinters that dug into her skin. Sumi walked over to her and started to tend to her wounds. Miss Nodoka, please be more careful. Master Blade won't like it if you get hurt. Nodoka didn't care, and she didn't hear the commotion coming from the room below hers.


	5. Chapter 5 Saved For Now

**Me: Hmm, I think I like where this is going!**

**Blade: What's going to happen to my bride?**

**Sumi: I think you should choose a new one Master.**

**Me: If you're patient you'll find out! Read the story!**

**Sumi: Mistress rockstarr5545 doesn't own Negima, only the OC's**

**Negi's POV**

**Werewolf Castle**

**East Tower**

Negi was taking down guards left and right, not even bothering with magic. He grabbed the last guy still conscious and lifted him into the air "Where is the girl, the one taken here to become the prince's bride?" Negi asked him viciously.

The guards eyes widened with fear "Sh-she's up stairs, b-but you'll need t-the key to g-get into the room." Negi smiled at the guard.

"I won't hurt you because you helped me, but I can't have you warning anyone so I'm going to knock you out." Negi slammed the guy's head against the stone wall. He heard footsteps behind him and took a battle stance. It surprised him when Konoka and Setsuna were the ones to come around the corner. "What are you girls doing here? I thought you went with the others to search the west tower." Negi asked them.

'Well Negi-kun, we knew you would be the one the one to find Nodoka-san, so we decided to follow you instead." Konoka spoke so matter of factually.

Negi couldn't argue with them, he knew for something was telling him Nodoka was in this tower, waiting for him. "Fine, I could use a little help."

They started running up the stairs to the next level but stopped when they heard Nodoka's screams. "OW, stop that HURTS!" Negi could hear the pain in her voice and sprinted off to where she was. When he reached her door it was locked, that didn't even faze Negi, and he kicked the door in. When Negi entered the room the girl on the bed stared at him wide eyed, while her maid stopped tending to her wounds. He was confused, he was sure Nodoka's voice had come from this room.

The girl on the bed stood up and started to back away from Negi, when she reached the wall she slid down and sat there. Negi looked at the maid "Where is Nodoka Miyazaki, I've come to bring her home!" Konoka and Setsuna walk in and the girl began to laugh softly to herself, this baffled Negi "W-what's so funny?" he asked her and she stopped.

"I was right Sumi, He doesn't recognize me at all. He came all this way for me, but can't even tell that I'm right here." She spoke to her maid, as soon as Negi heard her voice he knew.

"Nodoka-san, what happened to you? Am I too late, did they already change you?" Negi asked his shy student. He heard Konoka gasp as she recognized her friend.

Konoka ran over to Nodoka and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Nodoka-san." She whispered pulling her into the middle of the room then gasping again as she saw Nodoka's wounds. "What happened to you? I'll heal you right away don't worry! Ade…" Nodoka stopped her from finishing.

"This is nothing really, I seem to heal really fast now." Nodoka pulled a large mirror shard out of her forearm without flinching, and they watched as the wound closed in seconds. "I'm not human anymore, Sumi could you please bring me and my guests some tea. Oh and have the others scattered around the castle brought up here." Nodoka ordered her maid.

'_She really has changed, I can't let her stay here any longer!' _"Nodoka, you're coming back to Mahora with us. We won't take 'no' for an answer." Negi told her, hoping she would agree.

Nodoka looked Negi in the eyes for the first time and he noticed they were now golden "I can't go with you Negi-kun, I don't want to put you at risk." Negi looked at her, really looked at her. She was no longer the shy girl that had confessed to him during his first year teaching, her hair was now almost white and dragging on the floor. She had confidence, and didn't hide her eyes from the world. Yet she was still the same person she had been, and Negi realized something, he liked Nodoka more than a friend, more than anyone! Negi realized he was in love with Nodoka.

He stepped closer to her, looking at her face. "Nodoka, please come back with me. We need you to come back, no I need you to come back!" Without any warning he leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away, shocked by what just happened. Then blushed when she realized he hadn't added '-san' to her name.

"Awe Negi-kun, did you finally realize your feelings for Nodoka-san?" Konoka said, causing Negi and Nodoka to blush bright red.

"What does she mean Negi-kun?" Nodoka blushed more when she realized she hadn't been calling him 'Sensei' but Negi didn't notice at all. "Negi?"

"Well Nodoka, what she means is…" He paused looking for the right words. "I realized that I…" He didn't know how to tell her that he loved her.

"Wow, who's this girl? Does she now where Honya-chan is?" Asuna's voice startled him. Konoka filled her, and the others who were fighting outside, in on what was happening. "Well you've looked better Honya-chan, what Negi's trying to say is he lo…" Yue cut her off.

"Where's Nodoka?" She asked scanning the room then spotting the girl in the middle. She smiled and hugged her. "No more leaving with strangers, okay Nodoka?" It wasn't surprising that Yue had figured it out right away.

"I missed you to Yue, I missed everyone, but I can't go back. If I leave then you're all in danger!" Nodoka tried to reason with them.

Yue slapped her across the face, which had no effect on Nodoka what so ever. "First, ow. Second, we already risked our lives to save you, the least you could do is come with us!" Nodoka was shocked that her friend had yelled at her, but she knew she was right.

Nodoka sighed "Okay Yue, I'll go back with you, but can I speak with Negi-kun first?" Yue was surprised but nodded and made everyone leave. When they were alone Nodoka smiled at Negi, for getting about her teeth.

"I'm sorry Nodoka, this is all my fault. I should have come sooner, then you would still be human." Negi looked at the ground.

"You're wrong, and I didn't want to speak to you because I blame you. I wanted to mention that I shouldn't stay in the dorms anymore, I would put the others at risk. So I think I should stay with Evangeline-san, she's the only one, other than you, Kotaro, and Asuna that could stop me. I also should stop going to school, at least not as 'Nodoka'."

Negi hugged her close, not wanting anything to get to her. "I will change you back! Just wait for me to get stronger and I'll change you back, I promise Nodoka."

She was silent for a moment "Negi-kun, what were you trying to tell me before?" Nodoka asked him.

Negi pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I want to answer your confession, I love you Nodoka. Everyone else realized it when you were taken away, but I guess I'm a little slow." They both laughed.

"We better go now Negi-kun, Sumi could be back any minute." She grabbed his hand and left the room. The others smiled when they saw them. "Let's go everyone, follow me." Nodoka lead the way to the library.

"Um Nodoka, we don't have time to read books. We need a way out of the castle." Yue told her friend.

"I want to take the magic books and then we can use the secret passage I found." Nodoka grabbed the books she had been looking at earlier, then headed to the far corner of library. "Just pull these books in order, Blue, Green and Red." The book shelf slid open revealing a hidden staircase that lead outside.

It didn't take long for them to get away, and with Natsumi's artifact they managed to get away undetected. "Wow Nodoka, you really wanted to protect us. This whole time you could have gotten away, knowing they would hurt us made you stay there." Yue stated, though she didn't seem surprised.

Nodoka smiled shyly, then realized she was still holding Negi's hand and pulled away. Negi felt a little sad that she had let go, but understood that it was embarrassing. _'Nodoka's hands were smaller than mine. And her lips were really soft..'_ He let his mind wonder as they headed back home. Though he never let Nodoka out of his sight, afraid he might lose her again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE~~BREAK**

**Evangeline's Resort**

**A Week Later**

They had just finished up the details and were moving Nodoka's things to her new room when it happened. Nodoka and Negi had been walking together, carrying the last of Nodoka's books when suddenly she gasped and fell to her knees, the books she was holding spilled across the floor.

"Nodoka! What happened, what's wrong?" Negi asked her, setting down the books he was holding and kneeling down beside her. Negi noticed her nails had grown and that her facile features had changed.

"Negi-kun… Run away! I don't think… I can… Hold back much longer… The moon… Is calling… To me." She told him. Negi understood what she meant, Evangeline had said that soon the moon's power would take over Nodoka and leave her a killing machine. So while there's a full moon Nodoka will stay in the resort alone. Negi didn't like that she had to be alone but Nodoka insisted on it. "Please go… I'm losing... My control."

Negi stood up and reluctantly umped on his staff "I promise to come back in the morning." He said "I love you Nodoka." He called to her like he did every time they were alone. He liked being with her and hated every time they had to part. But he would cure her, and no one could stop him.


	6. Chapter 6 Chamo Returns

**Me: Dear readers, I recommend you read the next few chapters very carefully! They will build up to the excitement and if you miss the details you will be forever lost! Oh and I have lots of NegiXNodoka in this chapter, and even everybody's favorite….*Inhales breath***

**Chisame: Oh great! Who gave her sugar? I thought I locked it all away!**

**Yue: Hey don't blame me! She wouldn't stop bothering me until I gave her the key to the pantry.**

**Me: Hey, I was dying! I needed the nummy sugar, and Paru-sama told me you had the key! She even told me how to get it! Thank you Paru-sama!**

**Chisame: Be glad rockstarr5545 doesn't own Negima! Who knows what she'll do next!**

**Negi's POV**

**Evangeline's Resort**

**Nodoka's private Lessons**

For the past two months Negi had been teaching Nodoka school lessons and Magic lessons. In her new form she was able to run at amazing speeds, climb up walls, and even jump long distances. Negi was amazed at her new powers, and at the fact that her senses were now heightened, Nodoka could always tell when and someone was entering, and who it was.

Though the week of the full moon Nodoka forbid anyone to enter the resort, fearing she might lose control and hurt them. "Negi Sensei" She called him 'Sensei' when they were in a lesson, "Could you bring someone to teach me fighting next time? I have so much strength, and I want to learn to control it. Maybe Setsuna-san, Keade-san, or Fei Ku-san?" Nodoka asked him as he ended their lesson.

"I think they would love to come train you, how about this weekend we invite everyone to train." Negi thought out loud. As usual, after the lesson they went to the lounge and relaxed together. Negi noticed that Nodoka was being very quiet, even for her. "Is something bothering you Nodoka?" Negi asked, pulling the still small girl into his arms. "I've been taller then you since half way through your third year." He noted.

Nodoka leaned into him, relaxing a bit. "Well Negi, I was wondering if we could… I want to know if… Is it possible to form another Pactio with you?" Her voice grew small on the last words. Negi smiled, knowing what she meant.

"Of course you can, he's still not a full mage. He can have as many partners as he wants." Chamo, Negi's Ermine spoke up, startling the two on the couch.

"Chamo, where have you been all this time?" Negi asked his familiar who had been missing for half a year. "We thought something had eaten you!"

"No way Aniki, I was just visiting family in Wales." Chamo defended "I see you found a new girl, she's cuter then the other girls from the class. Hey cutie, what's your name?" Chamo asked, an embarrassed, Nodoka.

Negi frowned at his familiar "Don't be rude Chamo, this is Nodoka. She was… I mean… Do you mind if I tell him Nodoka?" Negi asked her. She nodded, giving him permission. "Well Nodoka was taken away by the werewolves, and turned into a half werewolf." Negi explained.

"Wow wow wow, are you saying that girl is Honya!" Chamo did a double take of the girl in Negi's lap. "Well, you've become awfully close lately." He wiggled his eyebrows, causing the other two to blush. He paused, seeming to register fully what Negi had said. Chamo's face went dark, his voice harsh "Did you say she's half werewolf? As in turned, but never killed anyone?" Chamo glared at Nodoka, making her flinch, Negi pulled her closer.

"Yes, so what? Nodoka is incapable of hurting anything, she even forces everyone to stay away the whole week of the full moon." Negi defended her.

"You feel it don't you, the bloodlust is getting harder to control. That's why it's a week, and soon it will be more." Chamo spoke to Nodoka, ignoring Negi's statement "Get away from her Aniki, she won't be able to control it much longer."

Negi was outraged by his familiar's accusations, and surprised when Nodoka bowed her head in shame, moving away from him. "He's right, I can't control it. I force myself everyday so I don't hurt you. The reason I wanted you to invite everyone was so I could say good bye, to them and to you." Nodoka looked at Negi, a single tear flowing down her cheek.

Negi shook his head in disbelief, he would never think of Nodoka as dangerous. Even when she still had her artifact **(Sorry, I forgot its name) **and could read minds. "Nodoka, I believe you can get through this. Just wait for me to get a little stronger so I can change you back. I promise to change you back to normal."

Negi didn't notice the way she flinched, or the fact that she was now scowling. All he noticed is her head was down and her hair was in her face. He thought she was sad, well he really had no clue.

**Real cliff hanger here. I know you're wondering what's going on but I want 5 reviews about the story so far. Then I will add a really long and good chapter, but not until I get 5 reviews about the story!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth

**Me: Hey, I am soooooooo sorry! I had School, and Choir, and I lots of homework and test. But here is the next chapter. Please forgive me, I'm truly sorry!**

**Chamo: At least I'm in this one. I can't believe I was forgotten until now!**

**Me: I put you in the last chapter too! *Pouts* Asunaaa-chan, do I have to stay up any longer? I'm sleepyyyyy!**

**Chamo: Heh, serves you right for only adding me now *Hit by book***

**Asuna: Sorry Honya-chan, I used one of your books to shut Chamo up. Fine you can sleep now.**

**Nodoka: My book! Asuna-san please don't hurt my books.**

**Asuna: Oh yeah, rockstarr5545 doesn't own any of us, except the baddies.**

**Nodoka's POV**

**Eve's Resort (That's what I'll call her sometimes)**

**Nodoka's private chamber**

She was sitting on her bed reading when it happened again, her wolf tried to take over. It was like she had been lit on fire, when this happened, the only visible difference was the flecks of red joined together and formed a red rings in her eyes.

"No, not again." She grabbed her head, trying to hold it in, but it was too much. The pain caused her to blackout, allowing the wolf to fully take over. **(Wolfier Nodoka will be called Nodo-chan so you don't get confused.)**

Nodo-chan looked around the room, noticing how her senses were heightened. "So his plan worked, I need to contact Blade-san soon." Unbeknownst to Nodo-chan, a small Ermine had stayed in the resort and now watched her in her room. "Hmm, what was that spell? Oh I remember!" She switched to Malay, "Bilah, putera serigala, menunjukkan saya muka engkau!" Her hands glowed red as she lifted them up. "Pinjami saya tangan, dan memberikan saya kebenaran!" The spell was far stronger than the one Sumi had used. Nodo-chan's spell caused a form of the person to appear.

Standing in front of Nodo-chan was Blade, prince of Wolves. "My beauty, how glad I am to see you. Has the plan worked, they trust you?" He touched her cheek gently.

Nodo-chan sensed Chamo had entered and was watching them, but she knew she couldn't risk exposing him. "You'll keep your promise right, you won't hurt anyone will you?" She asked Blade.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of hurting anyone my dear, just hand over the academy and we'll never bug you ever again. That's a promise darling." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Nodo-chan took a step back "D-don't do that! Please don't treat me like I'm yours." Her voice wavered when she looked Blade in the eyes.

He just stepped closer to her, "Oh but remember, part of the deal was that if you come with me after giving me the academy, I would leave those who know of magic alive. Or do you want them to die now my sweet?" Tears formed in Nodo-chan's eyes as she shook her head.

Chamo stood there in shock as Nodo-chan undid the spell with the snap of her fingers. She turned towards him and scooped him up. "Oh Chamo-kun, I'm so sorry for not saying anything. The real reason I take the week of the full moon to myself is because it's when Blade-san contacts me." Hot tears fell on Chamo's head as he watched the girl.

Finally he cleared his throat "You're doing this all for Aniki and the rest aren't you, to protect them from the werewolves?" she nodded, "Well than I have no reason to stop you."

Nodo-chan cried, thanking Chamo over and over. "Please don't tell anyone, I don't want to give over the school but I don't want them to get hurt either!" She fell to her knees, looking up at the sky painted on the ceiling. "I don't want to go back to that castle…" She whispered to herself.

She hadn't noticed Negi had been watching her and Chamo. So when he walked over to her and hugged her from behind she squeaked. "Thank you, don't worry about this. I will protect you and the academy. They will not take you again." Negi's voice grew harsh when he said the last line. Nodo-chan trembled and looked at the floor, hiding her eyes, and tears, from Negi.

As Negi felt Nodo-chan tremble he pulled her closer. "Aniki, you can't fight them! The werewolves are the strongest magical creatures, even there magic is stronger than ours." He turned to Nodo-chan "Show him what I mean."

Negi looked at them confused, he hadn't seen Blade, only when Nodo-chan talked to Chamo. "She can't do strong magic Chamo, she's only a beginner." He tried to defend Nodo-chan, but she stopped him.

"No Negi, let me show you my real power." She took a deep breath, "Sorry, but I need to use the wolven language of Malay." Stepping to the center of the room she placed one hand on top of the other. "Hidup dan mati, cinta dan benci." She smiled at the look of surprise coming from Negi "Saya menyeru kepada semangat harapan untuk membantu saya melakukan bidaan saya, membuka bumi dan melahirkan permata!" Nodo-chan finished. Under her hands a soccer ball sized hole opened up in the floor, and floating out of the hole was a diamond. When she snapped her fingers the hole disappeared. "The thing is, I only have this power in this form. And soon the original me will take over, she can't remember anything that happens in this Wolfier state." A burst of pain shot through her body. Nodo-chan fell forward and Negi caught her before she hit the ground.

The guys looked worried, "Aniki nice save, is Honya alright?"

"Nodoka, what happened, are you alright?" Negi asked, ignoring Chamo. He started to pick her up but she pushed him away.

Nodo-chan's pale hair hung in her face, covering up the change that was happening. "R-r-run, please, I've used t-too much m-magic. The change is starting to take over. I w-won't be able to control myself, so go!" She snarled at them, her nails turning to claws. The pain was almost unbearable.

**Lalala line break!**

**Negi's POV**

**Eve's Resort**

Negi picked up Chamo and backed away from Nodo-chan as she shifted forms. She was breath taking, with purple fur and red eyes. Negi had never seen a wolf more amazing then his Nodoka. Even when she glared at him, but Negi knew it was dangerous, she had told him she lost control when she was like that. So with one last look he sped down the corridor ant towards to platform. Meanwhile a hungry wolf followed him and his familiar.

"Aniki, don't mean to panic, but she's catching up!" Chamo yelled at him, panicking.

Negi ran faster, and made it out just in time. "Wasn't that something? She truly is amazing, isn't she Chamo?" Negi asked him.

Chamo stared at the mage for a few minutes, calming down his breathing. "Did you forget she just tried to eat us? It just happened, just now!" Chamo was a little ticked off at Negi for being so blinded by love. "She almost bit you, or did you forget about that too?" Chamo's yelling caught the attention of a certain red head.

Asuna came running as fast as she could, thinking someone was in trouble. "Negi, are you hurt? What's going on?" Negi looked at her then frowned at Chamo.

'_Asuna's going to side with him, and they'll say it's too dangerous to have Nodoka on campus.' _He thought angrily. "Chamo's just upset is all Asuna-san, you don't need to worry about it."

Asuna relaxed "What are you fighting about?" But the look she got from Chamo caused her to tense up again. "W-what is it, did something happen?"

"Honya just tried to kill us while we were in the resort! She even contacted the enemy and said she'd hand over the academy!" He covered his mouth. He hadn't meant to reveal that. Chamo knew she was giving up herself to save everyone, he was just scared and not thinking straight. But it was too late now, they knew and Asuna wouldn't keep quiet.

Negi seemed shocked _'My Nodoka would never do that ever, she loves it here.' _ He rationalized. "I'm sure you just misheard her, why would Nodoka abandon her friends?"

"Yeah, and she's too shy to keep a secret like that. When the weeks up we'll go and ask her what's going on." Asuna decided.

Chamo knew he needed to tell them everything so they wouldn't get in the way. "The truth is, she _is_ giving up the academy, but she's exchanging her life for everyone else's. Then werewolves will leave everyone alone if she goes with them and becomes there queen. If you try to keep her here, they will fight back, and we will die." His voice was soft as Negi and Asuna looked at him in disbelief.

'_NO, he has to be lying! I won't lose her again, especially to THEM!' _Negi denied it, he would not believe that she was leaving him again

**NOW FOR A LINE BREAK, STAY TUNED FOR MORE AFTER THIS!**

**Luna: Haha I'm in the story!**

**Me: Who let Luna out of the bedroom? She's not supposed here!**

**Negi: I'm sorry, she was begging to go to the bathroom.**

**Me: Fine *To readers* Hey this is Luna, my dark side.**

**Luna: Oh calm down Starr, those people were dying. I just put them down so they wouldn't suffer… *grins***

**Me: Yeah well, suffering from boredom doesn't count!**

**Luna: Details details. Anyway, on to the story… *Runs away***

**Me: Arg LUNA! *sigh* back to the story.**

**Asuna's POV**

**Two days later**

**Asuna's dorm room**

"So Chamo, are you sure Honya-chan said she wanted to along with this?" Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, the twins, Keade, Yue, Haruna, and Chamo were sitting in Asuna and Konoka's living room while Negi took a walk around the campus to clear his head.

Chamo was somber when he looked at the girls and answered. "She wants to protect everyone here, and so that the people will be safe she's giving up the school and herself. She doesn't want anyone to know, but I thought you should."

Yue and Haruna nodded, they knew Nodoka the best. "We can't let her do this, I don't want to lose my best friend." Yue spoke softly.

Keade looked around the room "Where's Kotaro?"

"He and Natsumi are watching him, they'll tell us when he's on our way. Natsumi does have the best artifact for that." Asuna giggled and the others joined her.

It was a nice peaceful moment, but was gone as fast as it had started. Negi burst through the door, Kotaro and Natsumi right behind him. "The werewolves are attacking. Hurry to Evangeline's now, they're going after Nodoka." Negi yelled grabbing his staff. He jumped out the window, not bothering to use the door again.

Everyone in the room had the same thought _'Oh Shit!' _ and dashed out the door.

**Me: Yes I'm cruel, this is how I end it.**

**Negi: Wait, but I wanted to know how the battle went.**

**Asuna: Yeah, I wanted to kick some werewolf butt!**

**Me: sorry, and staytuned!**


	8. Chapter 8 Final

**Me: Well what do you think so far?**

**Nodoka: No! Why did you *Hand covers mouth***

**Me: Sorry but I can't let you give anything away.**

**Luna: Still, you need death.**

**Me: Well on to the story, and if you read this review with the word snufelufigus! The first person to will get to be a character in the next book!**

**Nodoka's POV**

**Outside Eve's Cottage**

**During attack**

She watched as the werewolves raced towards her, Blade was in front. She stepped back as he shifted human again "Blade, I kept my word. The academy is yours, so leave everyone alone. Let all the people here leave, even those that know about magic."

Blade smiled at her and reached for her hand, but she flinched away. "Oh don't be like that, soon we'll be married and living in a castle. Or do you want to run and let my men have their way with those that know about magic?" Nodoka started to shake, and tears spilled out of her eyes. "Now don't cry, you can say goodbye to everyone as soon as we have control."

Nodoka could sense Negi and the others coming, she knew what she needed to do. _'I-I'm so sorry, please forgive me for this!'_ When Negi was close enough to see them in the clearing in front of Eve's cottage, Nodoka leaned in close to Blade and kissed him.

"No…. Do…. Ka…. Why?" Negi was traumatized, his Nodoka had willingly kissed the enemy.

She looked at him sadly "I'm really sorry Negi, I didn't want you to find out this way." Nodoka reached out to him, "I-I-I'm in l-love with Blade." With those few words Negi's world came crashing down.

**Negi's POV**

**Same time**

**The woods**

Negi was running as fast as he could, he couldn't fly because of the trees, trying to get to Nodoka before the wolves did. _'Hold on tight Nodoka, I'll be there soon' _Negi was almost to the clearing, he could hear the others behind him now. Just up ahead he saw Nodoka surrounded by werewolves. As he got closer he saw Nodoka lean in and kiss the one closest to her.

The world seemed to stop, time slowed as Negi's heart shattered. "No….Do….Ka…. Why?" he asked her. Why, why would she kiss the enemy?

"I'm really sorry Negi, I didn't want you to find out this way." Nodoka reached out for him. "I-I-I'm in l-love with Blade." That was the final blow, everything came crashing down. Her words did more than break his heart, they crushed his very soul.

"Nodoka! Why would you kiss him? What about us, and what about Negi?" Yue was in tears, her best friend had betrayed them and now Negi was broken.

For a moment Nodoka's golden eyes turned back to their old blue color. Tears flowed down her cheeks hit the grass. As she took a step towards her friends Blade pulled her back, "No my sweet, remember the deal. If you go to them, they die and sadly so do you." Nodoka stopped and turned away from him.

"Back down and you won't get hurt. I promise to not let them lay a hand on you, so please just give in!" Nodoka begged her friends.

The look Negi gave her sent her falling backwards, "And why should we listen to you? You're one of them, a wolf through and through!" He snarled at her, all his pain turning into hate.

"Geez Negi, give her a break. I mean I'm usually the last to figure things out, but even I can see that she's just trying to save all of us!" It was a surprise to everyone when Asuna walked up to Negi and punched him, then continued till she stood next to Nodoka. "I trust you Honya-chan, we'll give in to you." Asuna laid down her weapon and motioned for the others to do the same.

When no one followed her she got mad "Hey, when has Honya-chan ever done anything wrong? When has she ever done anything selfish, or mean? I swear she's kindness incarnate, just listen to her will you!" The group, besides Negi, followed suit and laid down their weapons.

'_NO! Why should they trust them, HER? I don't like it one bit, but if I fight they'll be killed. So I have to stand down, I don't want to though. I don't think I can ever face her again.'_ Negi looked at the group his gaze stopped at Nodoka. He loved her more than anything, but she loved that wolf, he had lost her. "I will back down, but I can't go with you. I'm going back to Wales, this is the last time I'll see you."

Negi turned and left the forest. Not paying attention to what was happening behind him.

**OMG~OMG~OMG~ THIS IS A LINE BREAK~~~ AND THAT WAS SAD. NOW BACK TO THE STORY, OMG~OMG~OMG~**

**Asuna's POV**

As Negi left Nodoka tried to run after him. Tears poured down her face, and the only reason she didn't call out to him was Blade's hand over her mouth. Nodoka struggled to get free, all she'd wanted was to keep Negi safe, and she did what she thought was best. It had worked, but now Negi thought she had been playing him and that she loved Blade.

After some time the wolf removed his hand "Negi, please come back" Nodoka cried out. Asuna watched the pour girl collapse on the ground, unconscious.

"NODOKA! Hey wake up," Yue knelt down next to her friend and tried to rouse her. "What did you do to her?" She yelled up at Blade who was no smiling at the scene before him.

He laughed then quickly told them what he found so funny "Well you see, the girl I love just stopped the man she loves and lost him so all of you could live!" He laughed again, "My darling Nodoka tore up her heart so that you could be safe, and the one she wanted to protect the most has just driven the final blow to her heart. I fear she's gone, well her heart is any way. But the final blow was so much that she passed out from the pain."

The group looked at him then slowly some of them began to understand. "So basically, Nodoka's heart was so broken that when Negi-sensei left, the pain was too much right?" Yue asked the wolf and he nodded.

'_So Negi broke Honya-chan, all because he misunderstood what she was trying to do…' _Asuna felt sorry for the two of them, so she came up with one of her 'famous' plans "Well lets go tell Negi and straighten things out!"

"Um Asuna-chan, we don't know where Negi-kun went, and I doubt he'll listen to us anyways." Konoka told her friend.

"Yes we do! Negi-bozou said he was going back to Wales, so if we find Nekane-san and Anya-san we'll find Negi-bozou." Keade spoke up.

"Unnn….." Nodoka began to stir. When she opened her eyes they were cloudy.

"Nodoka darling, we need to go back to the castle. I can smell a vampire nearby." Blade reached out a hand and she took it. "That's right, be obedient."

"Wait, please take us with you!" Yue and Haruna begged him "Nodoka's our best friend, and we promise to listen, just don't take her away from us again!" Yue begged.

"Hmm, well it will be good for her to have companions. You may come along, but only you two. Now I will give you an hour to get your things and say goodbye." With that he left with Nodoka following suit.

**OMG! THIS IS A LINE BREAK, BUT A SHORT ONE**

**Outside Dorm building**

**Yue's POV**

"Asuna, I have a plan." When the words came from Yue everyone paid close attention. "Haruna and I will keep tabs on the wolves from the inside while you guys find Negi. I suggest contacting Nekane first, she will be able to greatly help you." The girls all nodded. "Konoka and Setsuna will stay here and be home base. All messages will go through them."

When she finished Kotaro stepped forward "Please be careful you two, who knows how sneaky those wolves can be." Everyone laughed because they knew he was part wolf.

"So this is where the group parts ways huh? We should all promise to stay safe until every thing's back to normal." Asuna put out her right hand and the others stacked theirs on top. She turned to Konoka "Next time we see you we'll have Negi with us!" she promised.

"And Nodoka-san will be back to normal." They hugged and everyone else said goodbye.

"Konoka-san, we'll send you a letter as soon as we arrive. Please keep us tabbed on how the other groups doing."

Yue and Haruna grabbed their stuff and headed off to meet the wolves. "Glad you could join us, but there is a catch, our palace is wolf only. So we're going to have to kill you or turn you. It's your choice really." Blade smiled at the two girls.

"On one condition, we get to be Halflings like Nodoka." Blade agreed to this small demand. They all left towards the werewolf's castle, with the prince holding his werewolf princess the whole way.


	9. Author's note Book 2

Just so you know, I'm now writing book 2. It will be called Werewolf trackdown, and it will be about the hunt for Negi, and helping Nodoka. It will be up in a few days so please be patiant and tell me what you think of this story, if you have questions I'll answer them in the next book! Oh and Congradulations to **Grey Wolf4 **for being the 10th reviewer!


	10. Info on book 2!

Okay the next book is up, it's called Werewolf Trackdown and I'll try updating it once a week, but it's hard with school and choir so bare with me okay!


End file.
